world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film)
The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was the first film adaptation in the Harry Potter series. It starred Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, and Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, and was directed by Chris Columbus. For the American and Indian release, just as was done with the book, the studio retitled the film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Cast The Trio *'Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter ''' *Rupert Grint' as 'Ron Weasley' *'Emma Watson' as 'Hermione Granger' Hogwarts Staff *'Richard Harris' as 'Albus Dumbledore' *'Maggie Smith' as 'Minerva McGonagall' *'Alan Rickman' as 'Severus Snape' *'Ian Hart' as 'Quirinus Quirrell' *'Zoë Wanamaker' as 'Rolanda Hooch' *'Hazel Showham' as 'Septima Vector (uncredited)' *'Unidentified actress''' as Aurora Sinistra (uncredited) *'Robbie Coltrane' as Rubeus Hagrid *'Warwick Davis' as Filius Flitwick *'David Bradley' as Argus Filch *'Unidentified actress' as Oriental employee (uncredited) *'Paul Marc Davis' as Wizard teacher (uncredited) *'Unidentified actress' as Healer (uncredited) Other Hogwarts Denizens *'John Cleese' as Nearly Headless Nick *'Nina Young' as The Grey Lady *'Leslie Phillips' as the voice of The Sorting Hat *'Simon Fisher-Becker' as The Fat Friar *'Terence Bayler' as The Bloody Baron *'Elizabeth Spriggs' as The Fat Lady *'Rik Mayall' as Peeves (cut from the film) (uncredited) *'Adam Alderman' as Ghost (uncredited) *'Paul Marc Davis' as Lord Draben (Ghost of Cavalier) (uncredited) Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *'Ian Hart' as the voice of Voldemort Hogwarts Students Gryffindor *'Leilah Sutherland' as Alicia Spinnet *'Danielle Tabor' as Angelina Johnson *'Alfie Enoch' as Dean Thomas *'James Phelps' as Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' as George Weasley *'Julianne Hough' as Gryffindor Girl (uncredited) *'Emily Dale' as Katie Bell *'Luke Youngblood' as Lee Jordan *'Matthew Lewis' as Neville Longbottom *'Sean Biggerstaff' as Oliver Wood *'Chris Rankin' as Percy Weasley *'Devon Murray' as Seamus Finnigan Hufflepuff *'Eleanor Columbus' as Susan Bones *'Louisa Worley' as Unknown Hufflepuff (uncredited) *'Gemma Sandzer as Alice (uncredited)' Ravenclaw *'Unknown' as Amanda (uncredited) *'Kevin Lee Yi' as Terry Boot (uncredited) *'Unknown' as Ravenclaw prefect (uncredited) *'Derek Hough as Ravenclaw Student (uncredited)' Slytherin *'Scot Fearn' as Adrian Pucey *'Tom Felton' as Draco Malfoy *'Josh Herdman' as Gregory Goyle *'Jamie Yeates' as Marcus Flint *'Will Theakston' as Terence Higgs *'Jamie Waylett' as Vincent Crabbe *'Amy Puglia' as Miles Bletchley (uncredited) Unknown house *'Christina Petrou' as a First year student (uncredited) *'Dani Harmer' as Hogwarts Schoolgirl (uncredited) *'Holly Ann Filtness' as Schoolgirl (uncredited) *'Will Howes' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Oliver Lavery-Farag' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Cath Peakin' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Bianca Sowerby' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Bernadette Jane Vanderkar' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Amelia Adams-Pearce' as Student (uncredited) *'Christina Cartwright' as Student/Extra (uncredited) *'Katie Amber Duff' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Marc Hendrey' as Schoolboy (uncredited) *'Maude Hirst' as School Pupil (uncredited) *'Jasmin Walia' as School Child (uncredited) *'Adam John Blendick' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Darren Tough' as Hogwarts Schoolboy (uncredited) *Stefan Pejic as Student (uncredited) Wizarding World Related *'Julie Walters' as Molly Weasley *'David Brett' as Dedalus Diggle *'John Hurt' as Garrick Ollivander *'Derek Deadman' as Tom *'Bonnie Wright' as Ginny Weasley *'Jean Southern' as Food trolley lady *'Ben Borowiecki' as Angus (Diagon Alley boy) *'Unknown actress as Doris Crockford (uncredited)' *'Leila Hoffman' as Augusta Longbottom (uncredited) *'Lia Alu' as Wizarding florist (uncredited) *'Unknown actor' as Elderly Visitor at Leaky Cauldron (uncredited) *'Alexander Watson' as Extra (uncredited) *'Paul Bannon' as Train Porter (uncredited) *'Lucy Elworthy' as Voice Over (uncredited) *'Samantha King' as Girl (uncredited) *'Jenny Luard' as Extra (uncredited) *'Niall Phillips' as Young Boy (uncredited) *'Dominic Smith as Phillip (uncredited)' *'Natasha-Maria Smith' as Supporting Artist (uncredited) *'Laurence Estrin' as Extra (uncredited) *'Kay Hayes' as Backround Artist (uncredited) *'Nakesha Hurst' as Extra (uncredited) *'Deena Noley' as Extra (uncredited) *'Kristen Vanders' as Extra (uncredited) *'Henry Allan as Extra (uncredited)' *'Amanda Duerre Lotus' as Girl (uncredited) *'Natty Anastasia Selfe as Extra (uncredited)' *'Matthew Entwhistle as Extra (uncredited)' *'Gary Wronecki as Wizard (uncredited)' *'Annaleise Vertannes as Extra (uncredited)' Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance *'Adrian Rawlins' as James Potter *'Geraldine Somerville' as Lily Potter *'Richard Bremmer' as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named *'Saunders Triplets 'as Baby Harry Potter ''' Muggles *Richard Griffiths' as 'Vernon Dursley' *'Fiona Shaw' as 'Petunia Dursley' *'Harry Melling' as 'Dudley Dursley' *'Harry Taylor' as 'King's Cross Station Guard' *'Kieri Kennedy' as '''Child in zoo' (uncredited) Magic Creatures *'Verne Troyer' as Griphook *'Warwick Davis' as Goblin At Desk and the voice of Griphook *'Rusty Goffe' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Alan Bennett' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Sarah Bennett' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Peter Burroughs' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Adam Alderman' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Mike Edmonds' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Lisa Osmond' as Goblin Banker (uncredited) *'Paul Grant' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Katie Purvis' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Kiran Shah' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Ray Griffiths' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Franky Mwangi' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Jo Osmond' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Degsey Dee' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Aimlee Dixon' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Melanie Dixon' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Mark Lisle' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Pete Mandell' as Goblin (uncredited) *'John Phillip Matthews' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Jenny O'Sullivan' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Nicholas Read' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Gerald Staddon' as Goblin (uncredited) *'David Vears' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Jimmy Vee' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Scott English' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Darren Horan' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Mark Sealey' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Aimee Holden' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Andy Herd' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Martin Henderson' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Karen Anderson' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Phil Holden' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Nathan Phillips' as Goblin (uncredited) *'Ray Fearon' as Firenze Animals *'Hugo', Bully, Bella, and Vito as Fang (uncredited) *'Gizmo', |Ook, Kasper, Oops, Oh Oh, Swoops, Elmo, Bandit and |Sprout as Hedwig (uncredited) *'Mazimus', Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris (uncredited) *'Mrs. P. Head' as McGonagall's Animagus form (uncredited) *'Dex' and 11 unknown rats as Scabbers (uncredited) *'4 unknown toads' as Trevor (uncredited) *'Many unknown owls' as Owls (uncredited) Differences between novel and film 1. The Boy Who Lived 2. The Vanishing Glass 3. The Letters From No One 4. The Keeper of the Keys 5. Diagon Alley 6. The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters 7. The Sorting Hat 8. The Potions Master 9. The Midnight Duel 10. Hallowe'en 11. Quidditch 12.The Mirror of Erised 13. Nicolas Flamel 14. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback 15. The Forbidden Forest 16. Through the Trapdoor 17. The Man with Two Faces Character physical appearance Character Omissions *Peeves *Irma Pince *Rowboat owner *Owner of the Railview Hotel *Keeper of the reptile house *Ted *Jim McGuffin *Piers Polkiss *Mrs. Polkiss *Lavender Brown *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Hannah Abbott *Charlie Weasley's colleagues *Ronan *Bane *Madam Malkin *Cuthbert Binns *Poppy Pomfrey *Mr. Evans *Mrs. Evans *Mr. Potter *Mrs. Potter Differences between "Philosopher's Stone" and "Sorcerer's Stone" films Mistakes Box office performance Home Video Release Dates Gallery Official posters Videos Miscellaneous crew *Judianna Makovsky, Costume Designer External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack)'' Notes and references